Prefects' Bathroom
by Sirop de Framboise
Summary: El cuerpo desnudo de James Potter, delante de una Lily que ha olvidado que venía a hacer. Chocante, ¿verdad?


**Disclaimer:** Ni los personajes, ni el decorado son míos. Solamente la historia. Ojalá tuviera yo esa suerte.

**Nota de la autora:** Esto va a ser un two-shot, ésta es la primera parte. Espero que me leáis y comentéis, si os gusta, si no.. etc besos

**Capítulo Uno: Aprender a llamar a las puertas o " El castigo por no saber anunciarse cuando se llega a un baño común"**

Ella nunca había mirado a un chico de manera erótica. Todavía estaba cargada de ese romanticismo de las niñas pequeñas vestidas de rosa que esperan a su príncipe azul, y veía el sexo como algo lejano y borroso. No sin interés, simplemente fuera de su mundo. No sabía lo que era la desnudez masculina, y en su pudor infantil, todavía no quería descubrirla. Pero el destino no lo quiso así. Ese día en que los hados se habían conjurado contra ella, Lily Evans caminaba velozmente por el colegio, zigzagueando para evitar a sus iguales. A esa misma hora, empezaba la reunión de prefectos, a la que debiera estar asistiendo, pero que no había podido hacer frente a sus necesidades fisiológicas. Así es, en pocas palabras, corría para llegar al baño. Su mochila se tambaleaba de lado a lado, mientras ella consideraba todas las opciones. Había un baño en cada piso, pero estaba en la otra punta. Volver a la torre griffindor, descartado. La única salida era el baño de prefectos, a quinientos metros de donde estaba. Quizás, si corría más deprisa, consiguiera no llegar excesivamente tarde a la reunión. Y así lo hizo.

Llegada al cuadro que servía de puerta al baño de prefectos, pronunció ansiosa la contraseña, y, sin una mirada hacia atrás cruzó el umbral. Hasta ahí todo normal. En un lado los retretes con sus respectivas puertas , y separados de los primeros por un simple muro los baños, a gusto del consumidor, grandes y pequeños. Sin embargo, pese a que todo parecía correcto, algo desencajaba. No era extraño que hubiese alguien bañándose, pues era el lugar más adecuado para hacerlo. Lo que no era del todo normal, ni mucho menos legítimo, pero si corriente, era que ese alguien no fuese prefecto o prefecta. Pero lo más apabullante era que ella, paralizada entre horror, vergüenza y admiración, se hubiese quedado boquiabierta, con las pupilas dilatadas, contemplando el cuerpo desvestido de James Potter. Su mirada cambiaba de objetivo a voluntad, sin ninguna atención a las órdenes de la razón, del musculoso pecho a las piernas velludas, de estas al vientre tonificado, y del vientre a aquello que atormentaba sus sueños desde aquél día.

Tras varios segundos de _lapsus_, roja como un tomate maduro, pidió disculpas tartamudeando todavía por la impresión y la sorpresa. Salió como un vendaval del baño y llegó a la reunión, pálida como la nieve, sin saber realmente cómo había acabado allí.

La reunión transcurrió conforme a lo planeado y ella, todavía en un estado de ensoñación, volvió a su torre arrastrando los pies. No fue hasta que se encontraba delante del cuadro de la Señora Gorda, cuando asimiló lo que había pasado. Había visto a un hombre desnudo. Había visto a James Potter completamente desnudo. Y se había olvidado de hacer pis, además. Estos hechos cayeron sobre ella como un cubo de agua helada, al cual su cuerpo reaccionó con escalofríos. Murmuró la contraseña para que la Señora Gorda, que la miraba con disgusto, dejara de quejarse sobre el tiempo que le hacían perder sus alumnos. - " Serán los más valientes, pero anda que no dudan delante de una puerta"- parloteaba ésta, ajena a lo acontecido.

Atravesó la Sala Común sin prestar atención a la mirada curiosa que le dedicaba el famoso merodeador de pelo rebelde, y, tras llegar al dormitorio femenino, se adentró sin ningún miramiento por nada más en la cama. Tapándose hasta el nacimiento de su pelo rojizo, esperó poder descansar bien para, al día siguiente, no acordarse de nada.

Sin embargo, tres horas después, se despertaba empapada en sudor, con el cuerpo caliente tras un sueño en el que aparecía James Potter, sin más ropa que su colgante de oro con forma de Snitch. Se había lavado la cara cinco o seis veces, y aún así no podía dejar de rememorar sus ojos avellana centelleantes de deseo, su mano el su pelo, su cuerpo perfecto. Y si bien sólo le había visto frontalmente, su imaginación era astuta, y en su sueño podía acariciar si perfecta espalda, sus muslos duros, su trasero. Esas imágenes no dejaban de atormentarla y su reacción física a éstas empezaba a preocuparla.

Desde esa noche, se despertaba todas las mañanas sudando y recordando a James Potter en las más distintas posturas, cada una más atractiva que la otra. Eran ensoñaciones tan reales, tan vívidas, que no podía evitar recrearlas durante el día, cada vez que el merodeador aparecía frente a ella. Hacía ya un año o así que él había dejado de invitarla a salir, y estaba completamente segura de que él ya había olvidado el episodio del baño. No podía, y en el fondo, tampoco quería, dejar de fantasmear con su cuerpo. Cuando pasaba a su lado, cuando le sonreía amablemente cediéndole el sitio al pasar por el umbral de la Torre Gryffindor, cuando se movía, cuando hablaba... A cada momento, en cualquier lugar; su cuerpo nublaba su razón y recordaba esos sueños. Le observaba discretamente, sabía a qué hora iba a entrenar, a qué hora volvía, lo que hacía prácticamente en todo momento del día. Se estaba obsesionando.

Su deseo sexual se despertaba de un largo sueño, con la vehemencia de quien se desvela por la mañana de mal humor y gritando a todo el mundo. Sin embargo, sólo tenía un objetivo. El resto seguían siendo formas indistinctas que le resultaban anodinas e incluso groseras. Se estaba convirtiendo en un vicio, vergonzoso y adictivo. Siempre se sentía culpable, pues su moral estricta y su rectitud exagerada hacían que viera el sexo como algo feo, como un delito.

Nadie conocía su vicio, ni siquiera sus mejores amigas, que, sin embargo, llevaban meses notándola distinta y interrogándola por sus razones. Le hubiera gustado poder compartir su secreto con alguien, pero la vergüenza se lo impedía. La única persona con la que podría hablar de todo aquello era con Remus, con el que tenía una muy buena relación, y al cual apreciaba mucho puesto que se sentía segura con él. Era como su alma gemela, salvo que sin ningún sentimiento amoroso. Pero éste era demasiado cercano a Potter, y temía que no guardara la boca cerrada. Porque sabía que si él tuviera que elegir, eligiría seguramente a su mejor amigo. A quien le acompañaba en las noches de luna llena y quien le reconfortaba cuando se sentía la persona más horrible del mundo. Así que no se lo contó a nadie.

El problema es que cuando uno piensa pasar desapercibido, es como cuando piensa ser silencioso. Por mucho que lo piense, puede no serlo. Y eso es lo que le ocurría a ella. Pensándose una observadora discreta, era más bien todo lo contrario. Black fue el primero en darse cuenta de los vistazos que le echaba la pelirroja a James, luego vino Remus, - que no pudo evitar reírse -, y más tarde, más por seguir la corriente que otra cosa, fue Peter.

-Hay que hacer algo, chicos. Sino creo que se va a volver aún más esquizofrénica que antes- dijo Sirius, riendo.

-Lily nunca ha estado esquizofrénica, ni loca, ni ningún adjetivo similar, Canuto- respondió Remus, mirándole severamente- Pero estoy de acuerdo en que hay que hacer algo, porque ya se le nota demasiado- añadió con una sonrisa.

-¿Hacemos que le vuelva a ver desnudo?- bromeó Peter, haciendo reír a sus compiches- así alomejor esta vez no se puede resistir a los "encantos" de James- continuó poniendo especial énfasis en "encantos".

-Pues como medida extrema, no te creas que es tan mala idea- aprobó Lunático, con una mueca irónica- Por el momento, sin embargo, quizás debieramos hacerles coincidir, ya me entendéis, alguna que otra vez.

-¿Coincidir exactamente cómo?- preguntó Black, con una mirada pícara.

-No como tu coincides con todas las chicas del castillo, Srius- explicó Remus cansinamente- Me refiero a..., no sé, decirle a James que le lleve algo, o pedirle a Lily que hable con Cornamenta.

-Ya entiendo- afirmó Sirius, asintiendo- En plan "James, he quedado en dejarle mis apuntes a Lily, pero ahora no puedo, ¿Se los puedes dar tú?", ¿No?

-Exacto- les confirmó el licántropo a sus dos amigos, que al parecer habían entendido lo mismo.

Concluida la conversación, Remus y Peter bajaron a las cocinas y Sirius fue a buscar alguna chica con la cual pasar la tarde. Esa misma tarde se inició la operación "Admitir y después follar", tal como, en un alarde clarísimo de sutileza, había decidido nombrarla Black. Remus no coincidía del todo con el nombre, pero estaba de acuerdo en los pasos y los objetivos. Y la primera misión le tenía a él de protagonista: conseguir que Lily le contara sus deseos internos para con su amigo. Tenía la impresión de ser un soldado destinado a la primera línea de ataque. Aún así, se armó de valor y unas tabletas de chocolate, e intentó entablar _casualmente _conversación con nuestra pobre víctima.

-Hola Lilieta,- la saludó con amabilidad.

-¡Hey!- respondió ésta, guiñándole un ojo.-¿Cómo estás? ¿Alguna buena nueva?

-¿Es un interrogatorio?- cuestionó él con sarcasmo- Mejor responde tú primero a esas preguntas que yo luego si eso te cuento.

-Pues estoy aquí, bien. Estudiando mucho, no saliendo nada con las amigas, mucho café y necesidad de prozac o vacaciones, una de dos. Aparte de todo esto, creo que me estoy volviendo loca, pero la verdad es que no tengo ganas de hablar de ello- contestó ella, demostrando que en realidad _sí _tenía ganas de hablar de ello.

Remus se carcajeó un buen rato y luego la miró con ternura. Oh sí, sabía perfectamente lo que la estaba volviendo loca. Y estaba seguro de que en algún momento lo confirmaría de su propia boca. Pero como la paciencia es una virtud, y su carencia un defecto, decidió esperar a que ella se sincerara con él, sin presionarla. Si había algo que a él no le faltaba era calma.

-Yo también, más o menos de lo mismo, sobretodo en lo de _no salir nada con las amigas- _afirmó él poniendo una pose excesiva y una voz melosa bastante exagerada, a lo que ella rió.- No, ahora en serio, la verdad es que bien. Ninguna buena nueva, pero tampoco ninguna mala, así que por lo general, bien. No te voy a preguntar qué te vuelve loca, aunque creo que ya lo sé.-terminó, con una pequeña sonrisa de complicidad y de satisfacción.

- Yo creo que no lo sabes, porque si lo supieras estoy segura de que habrían habido consecuencias nefastas para mí.-contradijo la pelirroja.

* * *

**Saludos de nuevo,**

**Sirop de Framboise**


End file.
